dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman's Christmas Adventure Vol 1 1
| Executive Editor = | CoverArtist1 = | Editor1_1 = | Writer1_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler1_1 = Jack Burnley | Inker1_1 = Jack Burnley | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Quotation = No time for formalities... what's the trouble, Santa? | Speaker = Superman | StoryTitle1 = Superman's Christmas Adventure | Synopsis1 = After being assigned to write a Christmas story for the Daily Planet, Clark Kent and Lois Lane purvey Metropolis' department stores. They meet young Billy Connelly, a poor young boy who is unable to afford anything for Christmas, and take pity on him. Lois and Clark return to Perry White's office, and suggest a Daily Planet-sponsored Toy Drive to help out needy children. Clark also sees a rich boy, James Daniels, who has many toys but is spoilt and tired of them all, throwing a tantrum when he receives childish playthings, demanding greater gifts instead. That night, as Superman, Clark takes young James on a tour of the city showing him less fortunate children, and James realizes how much he has, and how little others do, having a Christmas revelation. At the North Pole, two elderly men who hate Christmas, Doctor Grouch and Mister Meaney attempt to convince Santa Claus to end his philanthropy, and instead join them in a business venture. Although the Elves kick them out, Grouch and Meaney decide to take their campaign elsewhere, starting with shutting down the Toy Drive at the Daily Planet. They knock the employees out with gas, and then set the presents on fire. Luckily, immediately after they leave, Clark Kent changes into Superman and puts the fires out. Grouch and Meaney go back to Santa's workshop, and begin destroying all of the toys with axes. When they find Lois Lane sneaking around, they tie her to a rocket and light it, intending to shoot her to the heavens. In the workshop they are rebuffed again by a swarm of Toy Soldiers Santa uses as a security system. Superman rescues Lois. Meaney and Grouch instead decide to kidnap Santa's Reindeer. Santa calls on Superman to help him rescue the Reindeer, and although he is successful, at the last second Meaney jumps out and gasses the Reindeer too, making them unable to work on Christmas. Superman is forced to fly Santa's sleigh around himself! At the end of the night, Superman and Santa go to Mr. Grouch's house, where Grouch once more has Lois Lane captive again. Despite their evil that night, Santa decides to forgive the two, and gives them both presents anyway. Grouch and Meaney have a complete change of heart, and gain great respect for Santa, deciding to like Christmas after all. On the way home, Superman witnesses James Daniels carrying loads of presents with his Butler, intending to give them to all of the unfortunate children of Metropolis. Superman wishes everyone a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Doctor Grouch * Mister Meaney Other Characters: * Billy Connelly * James Daniels * Locations: * * ** * ** | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Free Comic Books